the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Animation/Episode 12
10 Years of GLORY, Stalwart and Unchanging is the twelfth episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on June 16th, 2017. The credits of the episode revealed that there will be a second season. Summary Numerous players begin respawning in the Congee City Respawn Point. While doing so, they complain about Lord Grim and to each other for dying too quickly. Cold Night tells them to be quiet and the group tries to determine where Lord Grim is now. Crowd Lover respawns as well and Cold Night approaches him. Addressing the Tyrannical Ambition guild leader, Cold Night asks him why he was there if he was leading a dungeon team in Line Canyon. After finishing the dungeon, Crowd Lover and his team had run into Ye Xiu, who wiped them all. Waiting outside the dungeon, Ye Xiu had been killing each team that came out. The rival guilds had been trying to stop Ye Xiu and his team from leveling by keeping them out of dungeons. Ye Xiu tells Tang Rou that their efforts won't stop them. Huang Shaotian demands a duel with Ye Xiu, but is refused once again. However, Huang Shaotian notes that Ye Xiu seemed to be building a team for the Glory Professional Alliance. Though he hasn't considered it yet himself, Ye Xiu is astounded by this comment and his eyes scan his team members list; perhaps he really should make a pro team. Steamed Bun tells Ye Xiu that the Wild Boss of Line Canyon had appeared, and that they should steal it from Tyrannical Ambition. Huang Shaotian continues to pester for a duel, but the rest of the team wants to kill-steal, so he is turned away. Tyrannical Ambition members lament their problems together. Suspecting that Lord Grim may be more than what he seems, Cold Night suggests that Jiang You, the guild leader of Tyrannical Ambition and playing the account Crowd Lover, visit their associated club, Tyranny, and consults the pros. Jiang You says he will go the next day. Back in the Happy Internet Cafe, Ye Xiu gets instant noodle cups for him and Su Mucheng. She leans her head on Ye Xiu's shoulder and falls asleep, and he continues to play. Tang Rou asks who she is, and Ye Xiu says she is Mu Mu. Following through with what he said earlier, Jiang You is walking through the Tyranny headquarters. The manager comments that the guild members rarely visit the team. Jiang You says he needs the help of the captain, Han Wenqing. They find him in the training room, reprimanding one of his team member's resolve. He tells them to get out, which they do out of fear. With his initial plan not working, Jiang You heads to the cafeteria in the building for lunch. Luckily, he sees the vice-captain, Zhang Xinjie, eating in the corner. Jiang You sits down and asks for his help. Zhang Xinjie tells him they should eat first, then talk. No longer speaking, he eats quietly and meticulously, taking his time. Jiang You passes on a flash drive with a recording of Lord Grim and his team in-game. Han Wenqing and Zhang Xinjie watch the video together. Analyzing each of the team members, the vice-captain deduces that Lord Grim is probably Ye Qiu. Han Wenqing expresses his doubts, so Zhang Xinjie reveals two 10th Server cards, saying they should investigate themselves. Though they are missing members, Ye Xiu tells his team—which only has him, Su Mucheng, and Qiao Yifan—to head to Line Canyon to train. Logging on, Ye Xiu is quickly attacked, a weapon flying straight toward him. He is on his own and must fight alone. Backed by Zhang Xinjie himself, Cold Night and Crowd Lover attack him. As a Master Tactician, Zhang Xinjie instructs the two guild members on exactly how to attack. Zhang Xinjie and his group have the advantage of numbers, but they find themselves outmatched because it is so hard to predict the next move of an Unspecialized character. Luckily for them, their reinforcements arrive. Striking down with a blazing fist, Han Wenqing begins his assault on Ye Xiu. Through this fight, the Tyranny captain confirms that Lord Grim really is his rival, Ye Qiu. Han Wenqing furiously questions Ye Xiu. Why did he retire? Was it because of Excellent Era's recent, yet consistent losses? Had he forgotten the ideals they originally shared, their perseverance, and glory? Flashback to nine years ago, in a different server's Congee City. One Autumn Leaf and Desert Dust go head to head. Both have 100% win rates in the Arena and are famous in the game. Flash forward and they have signed on to different teams, reinforcing the rivalry they always had. Change scenes again to the first Glory Professional League Championships. In the finals, Ye Xiu and Han Wenqing battle once again. The tension between them is evident and their hands increase in speed as the conclusion of the match draws near. In the end, Ye Xiu triumphs and leads Excellent Era to become the first champion team of the Glory Professional Alliance. Back in the present, the longtime rivals continue to fight. There is no winner in their fight, but Han Wenqing realizes that Ye Xiu will eventually return. With this confirmation, they part ways once again. Ye Xiu gazes out at the city as it rains. After resting for one year, he will return. Another day in the Happy Internet Cafe, Chen Guo had bought new uniforms for Ye Xiu's new team. Donning it for the first time, Ye Xiu wears the uniform for Team Happy. Characters *Cold Night *Jiang You playing as Crowd Lover *Bao Rongxing playing as Steamed Bun Invasion *Tang Rou playing as Soft Mist *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim and One Autumn Leaf *Su Mucheng playing as Cleansing Mist *Huang Shaotian *Qiao Yifan playing as One Inch Ash *Luo Ji playing as Concealed Light *Manager of Tyranny *Han Wenqing playing as an unnamed 10th Server account and Desert Dust *Zhang Xinjie playing as an unnamed 10th Server account Gallery Ep12_2.jpg Ep12_jiang_you.jpg ImmovableRockCard.png DesertDustCard.png Trivia * Some parts of the episode are pulled from Glory's side story called Peak Glory which tells the story of before the start of Glory to the end of Season 3. * In the episode Excellent Era and Tyranny are facing off in the finals during the first season, but in the Novel, Excellent Era faces off against Royal Style in the finals. Category:Episode Category:Animation